Electronic devices with touch-sensitive interfaces are commonly used to store and access large volumes of similar items. For example, mobile phones, personal digital assistants, tablet computers, e-books and the like have touch screens and are used for storing contact lists, photographs, videos, and other content. Moving between a large number of similar items on a touch-sensitive interface can be difficult. The user must perform the same command or gesture over and over again. When users are required to repeatedly place a finger on the screen, perform a gesture, lift the finger off of the screen and return to a starting point to repeat the gesture again, the process can detract from the user's enjoyment of the content and also cause the user to suffer discomfort and strain.
This document describes improved methods and systems of navigating through a sequence of content items on a device having a touch-sensitive input component.